


Fly

by ShouyouPotter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouyouPotter/pseuds/ShouyouPotter
Summary: Ver aquella competencia lo había devuelto a aquella época en dónde era él cuando volaba por el aire, cuando al terminar una rutina le faltaba el aire.... el cuando al final de todo se podían escuchar los aplausos de toda aquella gente, pues lo habían venido a ver a él.-¡Hinata!-Escucho un grito y lo supo, extrañaría esos días.Levantó la vista y allí estaba aquel uniforme negro con el número 10 en la espalda, hoy era el partido contra Shiratorizawa, no podía perder, irían a las nacionales.





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste!  
> Gracias por leer

Ya no puedo más

Esa fue la primera que vez que lo dijo, mientras era sacado en una camilla de la pista de hielo.

Ya no puedo más

Pronunciaba esas palabras mientras derramaba lágrimas de coraje al ver su calificación... estaba en último lugar.

Ya no puedo más

Fue lo que pensó cuando después de meses de recuperación volvió, solo para ver qué se había quedado muy atrás a comparación de otros patinadores.

Ya no puedo más

Fue lo que dijo cuando los periodistas le preguntaron el porqué de su retiro del patinaje artístico sobre el hielo.

Ya no puedo más

Fue lo único que pensó Hinata Shouyou al ver por última vez una pista de hielo.


End file.
